


Socks

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor looked up at Hank confused, his LED blinking yellow.“You got me socks?”“Yep.”Hank grinned.Connor looked back at the socks - blue with little robots all over them - and a small smile found it's way on his face.





	Socks

Connor was sitting next to Hank on his couch. Sumo lied next to him and he was slowly petting the dog.

The television was on and a baseball game was shown.  
Connor loved watching sports with Hank. 

Although he never paid much attention to the games themselves. But he loved watching Hank's reactions. 

The other man would get very into it - swearing or cheering loudly at the television. It was so beautifully human and it fascinated Connor.

The game had just ended and Hank was grumbling, because his team had lost.

Hank got up from the couch and left into the kitchen.  
He came back with a soda and a small package in his hand.

Curiously Connor eyed the package.  
“Got you a gift”, Hank said and threw the package to him.  
Connor catched it with ease.

“But it isn't any special -”  
Hank rolled his eyes.  
“Sometimes humans get others gifts just because. Open it.”

Hank sat back down next to him.

Connor opened the small package and found a pair of socks inside. 

Connor looked up at Hank confused, his LED blinking yellow.

“You got me socks?”

“Yep.”

Hank grinned. 

Connor looked back at the socks - blue with little robots all over them - and small smile found it's way on his face.

“You said you wanted to get rid of your Cyberlife uniform. Figured that was as good a place to start as any.”

Connor smiled fondly.

“Thank you, Hank.”

Hank made a dismissive hand motion.

“But I'm gonna take you shopping soon, promise.”

“I would like that.”

“Can't have you stealing my hoodies forever.”

“I don't think going shopping will stop me from doing that, Hank.”

Hank snorted. 

“Of course not. What was I thinking?”

“I just like having something of you close to me.”

“You're fucking awful.”

Connor grinned and put his head on Hank’s shoulder.  
Hank put his arm around him.  
They sat like that for a long while.


End file.
